


Concerto de Diavolo

by regnumveritatis



Category: Amadeus (1984), History- Fandom
Genre: Envy- Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: Recently saw Amadeus and this happened.





	

Seldom in life have I felt resentment  
The strength of the songbird lies not in rampage.  
Imperious and friendless you enter the tide.  
By grace of your talent alone you've arrived.

Political insight is foreign to knaves  
Had you been more humble I'd fostered you right,   
ensuring the future raised Mozart on high.  
Instead haughty fingers play maddening tones  
Thine macabre laugh threatens sanity's hold.

Helpless I watch as you butcher my work.  
Our emperor finds it amusing to view.  
Divine revelation of songs fit for Muse  
Through all my existence I've never produced.  
And now God torments me by showing this hour   
my talent is not to make but recognize.

Hate swells in my breast as I dream your demise.  
But oh how I covet your prodigal mind  
That forms in an instant a melody fine   
Putting all previous efforts to shame.

The seraphic tone of your music I've read.  
Should mere mortals happen upon your recitals,   
the name Salieri could fade into night.  
Be they child to beggars or heirs to a king  
those willing to herald the vibrant maestro  
Would believe you Apollo reborn.


End file.
